This invention relates to a reel shaft braking device used in a magnetic recording tape running apparatus having a pair of reel shafts.
In a braking operation of a prior art reel shaft braking device, it is uncertain which of supply and take-up reel shafts is the first to cease to rotate. If the take-up reel shaft is stopped ahead of the supply reel shaft by the braking operation, a magnetic recording tape, which is wound around a pair of reel hubs respectively mounted on a pair of reel shafts, will slacken at and between the reel hubs.